


A Very Hermitcraft Musical

by Fintastica



Series: Hermitcraft Sings [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Musicals, Singing, a very potter musical parody, go watch the actual songs before reading, kind of, personas not actual people, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: what have i done
Relationships: None, don't ship real people - Relationship, one big psychotic dysfunctional family, platonic - Relationship
Series: Hermitcraft Sings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Quick Info

Note from Fin: In choosing the songs for this, I had to make a lot of cuts.  
So i made a criteria list, seen below:

1\. Has to be a song that Ely Beatmaker remixed, because otherwise we'd be here all day looking for songs. Only exception is Cub, because how could I not put that in and also because it only just came out (at time of writing). That and I....don't really have time to look through more then one playlist sadly, even if I find Cleo singing about murdering cows hilarious. Hmm maybe I'll put that in-  
2\. No songs by former Hermits; Sl1p's bits are purely cameo-tic and alreayd pushing it. Sorry Python.  
3\. Parodies and song expansions for the shortest ones were allowed by yours truly otherwise this would be a short musical.  
4\. Season 6 and 7 with some references back.

Also, I own none of the characters or songs, besides the extra things i added or the variatoins i made to add some spice. You should really just go listen to the actual songs honostly before reading.

and yes the actual thing will be posted later i just need this out first so i don't lose all of this stuff-


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might become a bigger thing then I thought.

_(Grian appears on stage, amidst a large chest monster. A catchy tune starts playing.)_

**Grian, singing:** Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, Crafting up all the things,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, What a boring scene!  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, Very, very speedy,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, We're gonna craft more!  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, Crafting up all the things,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, What a boring scene!  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, Very, very speedy,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, For four hours more!

We're gonna craft more, more, more  
We're gonna craft more-ore-ore-ore  
We're gonna craft more  
We're gonna craft more  
We're gonna craft more-ore-ore-ore  
And then empty maps, crafting up compass,four iron Ugh its-it's These are very high value items and I expect them to do very well in the shop...

(spoken) Sing with me! (sung) Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, Crafting up all the things,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, What a boring scene!  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, Very, very speedy,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, We're gonna craft more!  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, Crafting up all the things,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, crafting, What a boring scene!  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, Very, very speedy,  
Crafting, crafting,crafting, For four hours more!  
We're gonna craft more, more, more  
We're gonna craft more-ore-ore-ore  
We're gonna craft more  
We're gonna craft more  
We're gonna craft more-ore-ore-ore!

 _(spoken)_ : I...don't I don't know why i'm doing this... That's okay that- that how a good thing normally goes And we are done!

_(Grian grins as he holds up a stack of compasses)_

**Grian:** Now to...get all of these shulker boxes...and restock them. Well, that's going to be fun.

_(Grian starts to pile things into shulker boxes, of course not being very organized about it as he does so)_

**Grian:** Oh I can just imagine it now, how many diamonds this will earn Sahara!

_(Iskall suddenly appears)_

**Iskall:** Did someone say...diamonds?

 **Grian:** Sure did!

( _Iskall starts chanting "Diamonds!" in the background)_

 **Grian** (sung): Dibby dibby diamonds, diamonds! Dibby dibby diamonds! Dibbity dibbity diamonds! Dibby dibby-

_(A loud CRASH interrupts the Cod Boy and Iskallman, who pause mid-song)_

**Iskall:** What was that?!

 **Grian:** Sounds like....explosions?

(The scene switches to where X and Mumbo are staring at a hole in Mumbo's base where Keralis just fell...and got exploded by a creeper...and had his items also exploded by another creeper.)

 **Keralis,** newly respawned: Oh no..... 

**Mumbo:** No....

 **Keralis** (half singing): Nononononononononono-

 **X and Mumbo:** Nonoononono, nonono-

 **Keralis** : Nononononononono-

 **X and Mumbo** : Nonoononono, nonono-

(back with Grian and Iskall)

 **Grian:** Hey Iskall, do you here a lot of "no"s in the distance?

 **Iskall:** ...No. ( _Beat)_ Let's just go stock up Sahara.

_The duo grab the shulkers and start flying off, passing over Etho, who is in his yard behind an outdoor barbecue with TFC and Hypno watching)_

**Etho** It's time for everyone's favorite show..Cooking with Etho! 

**TFC:** Oh no. 

**Hypno** Oh no indeed. 

__Etho starts dancing and singing a tune while chopping up a ridiculously large onion. TFC and Joe look concerned, for themselves or for Etho it is uncertain_ _

**Etho:** Ba ba ba, ba ba bum da da da bum bum bum ba da! Ba ba ba, ba ba bum ba da da bum bum bum ba da! Oh yeah, that's good! Alright folks, come and get a taste of this! 

__The other two apprehensively take a taste of the....onion dish._ _

**Etho:** Oh, by the way, I'm not responsible for any damage to your taste buds. 

__Cue two hermits spitting out the onion dish and running off to find the nearest...anything, really, anythign but Etho's onion dish. Etho just tries not to laugh._ _

**Etho:** Maybe I need to put more strawberries? 

**Hypno and TFC:** : NO! 


End file.
